1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a cooking apparatus and container system for efficiently providing a portable container to secure multiple items within and that may also be utilized as a cooking apparatus (i.e. cooking pan).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Sealable containers have been in use for years and are utilized for various purposes. One such purpose is to utilize the sealable containers during backpacking or various other outdoor activities. When backpacking for several days at a time, it is often necessary for an individual to bring along food and water to allow the individual to concentrate on backpacking and not on foraging for food and water. Because of the various wild animals (e.g. bears, etc.) within the wilderness that may smell the food carried by the backpacker, it is also often necessary that the individual store their food and water within a sealable and substantially indestructible container.
Containers utilized in the past to store food may be dissatisfying among individuals utilizing the containers for various reasons. One such reason is that the containers are generally heavy and difficult to carry over long distances. Another problem with prior containers is that the caps associated with the containers may be difficult to remove and cause the individual to tire while trying to open the container. Other problems with prior containers may be associated with the inadequate sizes of the container which force the individual to bring a smaller or larger container than necessary. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved cooking apparatus and container system for efficiently providing a portable container to secure multiple items within.